


Winter bloom

by Blessed_thot



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony, M/M, Sad, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, and tony is sad, steeb cheats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blessed_thot/pseuds/Blessed_thot
Summary: No one had made him feel like Steve did. Not even Pepper. No one had loved him like Steve did.No one had loved him.He felt broken inside as his mind came to that realization.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY FOR THIS MONSTROSITY I HATE MYSELF BYE

Tony sighed as he sat in his car, coming back to the tower after another meeting. He couldn’t wait to get back to Steve.

His Steve.

God, it felt good to say that.

They’d been together for 2 years. Their anniversary had passed just a few days ago, an amazing 24 hours spent together, where they didn’t have to be Captain America and Iron Man, they could just be themselves, just Steve and Tony.

Two people in love.

To Tony, Steve was the first person he could ever actually let his walls down around. Probably the only one too. He didn’t have to pretend. It was nice.

Tony thought to himself as the street lights passed him, if Steve would stay. Howard had once told him he wasn’t worthy of nice things, and according to that man, Steve was nice.  
He scowled as he remembered his dad. He didn’t want to think of him. He shook his head to clear the man’s face from his mind.

 _Would_ Steve stay? Was he worthy enough?

He pulled into the tower.

Entering, he saw the Avengers in the living room playing Mario kart. He most definitely did _not_ want to participate, thank you very much. Natasha could be very competitive. She could also be dangerous. Not a great combination, unfortunately having experienced it first-hand.

“Where’s Steve?” he asked as he passed the screaming lot of adults.

“Bucky’s room, oh you lil bitch I _will_ PUSH YOU OFF RAINBOW ROAD MARK MY WORDS” replied (screamed) Clint as he proceeded to push Bruce off rainbow road. He smiled as he heard Bruce let out an offended gasp and a shout of _HOW COULD YOU DO THAT I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS_ as he fell.

Bucky had come to the tower a few weeks back. He had apologized to Tony. It did take some time for him to warm up to everyone, mostly keeping to himself or talking to only Steve, but progress was being made. Tony opened the door to Bucky’s room.

And stopped dead in his tracks.

Steve’s eyes went wide as he pulled away from Bucky, scrambling to get away from him.

Bucky did the same, putting his head down in guilt.

“ _Tony_ , I, please let me explain,” Steve said frantically.

Tony didn’t hear him.

His mind had gone blank when he saw the sight that greeted him.

Steve was kissing Bucky.

Bucky was kissing Steve.

 _His_ Steve.

 _Not anymore,_ his brain helpfully supplied.

In front of him, Steve was speaking fast.

Bucky was standing as still as a statue behind him.

In all honesty, somewhere deep down, Tony knew something like this would happen. He wasn’t dumb, he had noticed the longing stares, the lingering touches. And besides, they had so much history together. Tony had just known Cap for 3 years or so. He felt various sensations.

His stomach dropping.

A crack, somewhere. Probably his heart.

Something wet sliding down his cheeks.

_Pain._

He ran. Out of the hallway. Down the stairs. Out the living room, leaving shouts of _Tony!_ And _What happened?_ behind him.

 _You’re running away from your problems,_ his brain said once again.

Steve wasn’t behind him. He didn’t follow him.

_He doesn’t want you._

He let the tears flow freely now. Getting in his car, the sound of it starting up was drowned out by his broken, heart-wrenching sobs. He cried so hard he couldn’t breathe.

He wanted to tear his heart out, it hurt so much, so _bad_ and he couldn’t handle it, he couldn’t _handle_ it, and he wanted it, no, _needed_ it to stop.

After some time, the sobs had died down to whimpers and sniffles, with murmurs of hate for himself.

“I knew it, I shouldn’t have, I _knew_ it but I still loved him, I loved him, I still _love_ him,”

A pause.

“Why do I still love him?” 

A broken laugh.

He had just been a replacement till Steve’s _true love_ had arrived.

No one had made him feel like Steve did. Not even Pepper. No one had loved him like Steve did.

No one had loved him.

He felt broken inside as his mind came to that realization.

A manic laugh.

He laughed and laughed until tears came out, until the laughs turned to bawls.

 _I thought I ran out of tears,_ he thought absent-mindedly.

 _I guess Howard was right huh?_ He thought folding into himself.

_I really don’t deserve nice things,_

_I don’t deserve anything._


	2. Steve's POV pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its super short :( i'll update part 2 tomorrow  
> thank you so much for reading ^^  
> also 26 KUDOS?? 300 HITS?? WOW IM???? SO?? HAPPY?? THANK YOU TO WHOEVER READS THIS PIECE OF TRASH

Steve woke up to the sun rays gently streaming through the curtains. As much as he loved the warmth, there was something, no, some _one_ else he loved more. Said person was sleeping peacefully next to him, unaware of how angelic he looked.

Tony Stark. The love of his life.

The sunlight hit his hair, making it appear golden and fluffy. His mouth slightly open, warm puffs of soft breath hitting Steve’s collarbone, sending tingles up his spine. His blue eyes looked with warmth and fondness at his smaller lover sleeping, lost in the land of dreams.

As if sensing someone staring at him, Tony began to stir. Steve watched on as he slowly opened his eyes, and a slow smile spread across Tony’s lips. It appeared content, Steve noted with delight. Steve smiled back. 

“Good morning.” Tony mumbled snuggling into his neck. Even after all this time, Steve still felt tingly when Tony did things like that. A simple peck on the cheek, a back-hug and countless other things that Tony did, made Steve’s heart skip. He wondered if Tony would kill him one day with all of his cuteness.

“Good morning.” Steve replied, perfectly content to wrap his arms around Tony and just _stay_. He wasn’t in any rush. They lay like that for a few more minutes, basking in the silence, before JARVIS’s voice broke the peace.

“Sir, I hate to disturb you, but the other Avengers have requested me to tell you that _the coffee is almost out and if you don’t get your bitch-ass down here, Clint will have the last of it_.”

“Was that supposed to be in quotes J?” Tony asked, slowly extracting himself from Steve’s strong (amazing, perfect, he could write an essay about Steve’s arms. A three page one.) arms, already missing the warmth.

“Tonyyy..” Steve whined from the bed.

Tony snickered. Their positions were usually reversed, with Steve getting ready for his morning run as Tony whined for him to come back.

“Sorry babe, as much as I love you,” Tony gave him a peck as he continued.

“I need my coffee.” Tony said teasingly with a shrug.

Steve chuckled and shook his head.

He really loved him.  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Tony had gone for an important meeting. ‘ _super duper important_ ’ was what his exact words were before he left Steve with a kiss to his cheek and a wink (that wink almost killed him).

Steve was reading a book, mindlessly flipping through the pages. His mind was focused on something else. Someone else. James Buchanan Barnes, Bucky, his best friend. He was starting to feel strange things about the brunette though, lately.

Bucky had moved in only a few weeks back, but he was slowly getting comfortable around everyone. The two best friends spent time together catching up and talking about mundane things. For some reason, Steve had started noticing more things about Bucky. The way his eyes sparkled when he let out a laugh. The way he played with his fingers when he was nervous.

 _Was it right to Tony?_ his mind asked him. He shook the thoughts away. He was allowed to notice things about his best friend without it meaning anything right? Right.

At this moment, his phone rang. It was Bucky. Huh, he thought Bucky was napping? He picked up the phone.

“S-Steve? Could you c-come to my room? P-Please?” Steve’s stomach dropped as he heard his best friend’s voice quiver over the line. “I’ll be right there.” He said, a hundred scenarios going through his mind as he dashed to his room.


	3. announcement

before i start, i'd like to apologize. i haven't updated in almost a year. my health hasn't been that great, and lately, i haven't had any motivation to write.

but i'm not here to give you bad news.

no, i will NOT be abandoning this fic. it is my baby and i'd like to finish it.

i will most probably update sometime in february.

thank you for your support, and thank you for reading.

i love y'all <3


	4. small update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a preview of the upcoming chapter. stay tuned y'all!

_Previously,_

He felt broken inside as his mind came to that realization.

Sitting in his car wasn't gonna do him any good anyways, so Tony gets out of the car and walks.

Tony walks, out of the Avengers compound, out of his home, out of Steve's life.

He walks and walks till he can't anymore. Exhaustion weighing him down, Tony sits down on the sidewalk.

His head hangs low, and he feels like he's carrying the whole world's burdens, when suddenly..

"Mr. Stark?"


End file.
